Ash vs Alain: Both Fights Mashup English Dub
by VideoGamer13
Summary: Both of the fights that contained Ash vs. Alain in the title were equally satisfying to watch, so I lumped them both together. It's included in an author's note as well, so don't review all negatively! Rated T for fainting.


Alain cracked his knuckles and grabbed one of his Poké Balls, which contained the star of his team. "I look forward to an exhilarating battle," he said, pressing the button on said Poké Ball and throwing it. "Charizard, let's go!"

The sphere emitted a white beam of light that Charizard emerged from, its Charizardite X on a mysterious neck bracelet that allowed it to Mega Evolve whenever its trainer chose. Charizard let out a screaming roar that shook the entire battlefield.

Ash thought of the type matchup. ' _A Fire/Flying-type, huh?_ ' he thought, rummaging through his own Poké Balls and eventually settling on one. "In that case...Greninja, I choose you!"

In the same way that Charizard had been sent out, Greninja also appeared in a beam of white light that essentially made the Poké Ball crack in two until it was recalled. Greninja landed in a ninja pose, its Pulse Tracker clipped around its wrist, which was starting to worry Serena.

"Clemont, are you sure this is going to work?" she asked uneasily as Clemont tinkered with his device. The Lumiose Gym Leader adjusted his glasses, which shone in the sunlight, and replied by saying that the device had already been tested earlier in the day and was successful. Serena was still worried, though. "I sure hope you're right..."

Ash clenched one hand into a fist, desperate for a victory. "Alright, Greninja," he said confidently. "Let's give it all we've got! Water Shuriken, go!"

Greninja instantly developed a water shuriken, as the name implies, and nearly hit Charizard head on. However, Alain had the Flame Pokémon counter the daggers with Dragon Claw, shattering them both.

Ash was a little surprised. "Greninja, use Cut!" he called out, extending one hand toward his Pokémon, who attempted to use the HM01 but didn't hit it before Charizard dodged.

"Charizard, Flamethrower now!" Alain called out as Charizard reared back its head and shot a seemingly endless stream of fire at Greninja that struck it head on. Greninja became engulfed in flames, but somehow still landed on its feet after the impact. "Now, I think it's time we showed them...Key Stone, respond to the bond we share! Charizard, Mega Evolve!"

Charizard suddenly became surrounded in a rainbow veil that caused it to change form almost immediately after Alain called it out. Its wings grew edgier and primarily black and blue, and its normally blue eyes turned blood red, and blue flames erupted from its mouth from both sides.

"Dragon Claw!" Alain called out as Charizard's claws grew green again and it headed for Greninja at top speed. Ash, on the other hand, countered the attack with Cut, causing an explosion. At the same time, Ash told Greninja to use Double Team and Alain for Charizard to use Flamethrower. The Fire-type attack annihilated all but the real Greninja, who responded with an Aerial Ace attack from its trainer.

"Thunder Punch!" Alain called out, which surprised everyone on the battlefield. Both Pokémon came charging at each other, but Greninja wasn't quick enough to dodge. The impact from Thunder Punch sent Greninja flying into the wall right behind it. Charizard used another Thunder Punch, but Greninja attempted to counter with Water Shuriken. However, Greninja was once again sent flying into the air from the Electric-type move's impact.

Ash was instantly worried, and so was everyone on the sidelines. "Greninja, you alright?" he asked his Pokémon, who replied weakly but still able to battle. "C'mon, Greninja. Let's give it one more shot. Show them our power!"

At that moment, Greninja became surrounded in a veil of water and started to undergo its transformation into Ash-Greninja. This raised its attack power and added swiftness to its movements. Alain looked down at his Key Stone, wondering how his opponent could have pulled off a form change like that without the use of a Mega Stone and Key Stone.

"Aerial Ace!" "Fly, quick!"

The two attacks were executed at almost exactly the same time, but Greninja was slightly faster, hitting Charizard and doing some damage. This sent the Flame Pokémon flying into the air, and as such toward its trainer. Alain tried to counterattack with Thunder Punch, and Ash with Cut, both attacks clashing instantly. But Greninja, being the slightly faster of the two, was the one to send Charizard flying. As Alain watched his Pokémon fly back in dismay, almost horror, he decided to give it one more shot.

"Dragon Claw, now!" he commanded, to which Greninja responded with Aerial Ace. Ash instantly turned pale for a split second, but quickly recovered and told Greninja to use Cut at the last second. This caused a huge cloud of dust that blocked Alain's vision until it cleared.

"Charizard!" he exclaimed in worry, watching his Mega Pokémon lie on the ground. Ash let loose a slight chuckle before his vision started to turn blurry, and his knees locking up badly. Greninja looked back at its trainer in worry.

Serena stared in horror. "W-what's going on?" she asked uneasily as Pikachu replied with a confused cry. Clemont looked at the screen from his Mini Clembot.

"Huh? Ash and Greninja's pulses are breaking apart!" he exclaimed in disbelief as Serena replied with a look in her eyes that said, "What does that mean?!"

Back on the battlefield, Ash was starting to get really dizzy. ' _What's going on?'_ he thought as he kept thinking about the battle that had just occured in front of him _. 'I-I can't move...what's happening? What is it?'_ Ash's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when all of his senses went dark, and he fell into a faint.

Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and even Alain all went into a panic. "Oh no, Ash!" Serena called out, instantly rushing to her friend's side. Clemont ran after her the fastest he could, shouting cries of "What just happened?!" as he did so. Charizard reverted from its Mega form, and Greninja from its Ash-Greninja form, albeit severely weakened. Alain gained a look of worry in his eyes and rushed to Ash's side as well.

Serena was still worried sick. "Ash...Ash, no!" she kept calling out as she and her friends rushed him to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

A/N: **Yes, I know this fight contains aspects of both Alain vs. Ash fights in it, but they're both equally dramatic, so I decided to lump them both together into one. Might as well at this point. Anyway, see ya next time!**


End file.
